Freedom Fight
The USPW pay-per-view for April. It was held at Nevada State Armoury with an attendance of 18,245. The pay-per-view got a buyrate of 1.14. Background The World Heavyweight Championship feud going into the pay-per-view featured Roger Cage and Nicky Champion. Cage became a dual champion winning the TV and National Championships in the space of 4 days. He demanded a shot at the World Champion, but instead was forced to defend his TV title against Nicky Champion. Cage lost the match when he opted to save his belt by walking out of the match, but continued to push for the match. Rooting back to his début where he disrespected him, Sam Strong was adamantly against Cage getting a shot, but Cage continued to push the envelope and eventually got the shot, on the authority of Commissioner Doom. Doom and Strong had been loggerheads over a power struggle with Doom feeling that Strong has overruled his authority for too long. Strong still stands against the decision but did not change the Commissioner's decision. Cage has promised to crush Nicky Champions dream and live out Sam Strong's nightmare. The World War continued with the biggest development being Tyson Baine joining the Sneer Corporation, once again putting the momentum on their side, as well as the numbers. Baine had promised “there would be blood” and that “the end was coming” before joining the Corporation. Alicia Strong continued to chase Gorgon, but took a further step back when Cherry Bomb became an unwilling Gorgon's associate, leaving Strong with a lot to do. Especially after facing Gorgon & Bomb in a handicap match 4 days before the pay-per-view. Following a tainted win at the previous pay-per-view The Cold Warriors continued to diss the USA and claim dominance over the country. Commissioner Doom took exception to the team's rants and made the rematch for the pay-per-view. Event The first match of the night was the tag team championships match. Caulfield and Datsun looked in control, until Krusher once again used a hammer on Datsun, causing a DQ finish to the match. Up next was another Championship match as Gorgon defended her Women’s Championship against Alicia Strong – Strong was the underdog and was helped by Cherry Bomb distracting her in the match. Bomb then held Gorgon's hand up high after the match. Next was an impromptu match between Natural Storm and The Towers of Power. The Towers came out on top in a convincing display. The first clash in the war took place after that with Jumbo Jackson defeating The Force after a distraction from Shane Sneer – hitting a Jumbo Avalanche. Next was a minor feud match which Peter Valentine & Giant Redwood coming out on top against Savage Fury when PV hit a Heartpunch to Tribal Warrior. The semi-main event saw the reunion of The Titans, going up against the team of James Justice & Enygma. The match was a brawl and went back and forth until Tyson Baine took control and beat James Justice with the Hades Bomb. After Sam Strong joined ringside, it was time for the main event for the World Championship. Nicky Champion quickly took control of Roger Cage and beat him around ringside, putting over just how much Cage had gotten under his skin. Cage took advantage of pushing Nicky into the steel steps to take control, but Nicky eventually got back up and got the momentum in his favour. This was when Blonde Bombshell and Charlie Thatcher got involved. Thatcher distracted the referee as Blonde Bombshell went to get one of Roger's Championships. As she did Strong got up and grabbed it off her, causing Roger Cage to be distracted. Champion moved the referee and bounced into the ropes, hitting Charlie Thatcher with an elbow, before rebounding off. Cage ducked the Hawkeye and went for his End Credits only for Champion to elbow him in the head, duck a punch and hit Cage with the forearm for the knock-out. Champion retains the championship. Results Reception TEW.com gave this show a B- rating, with the main event scoring a B. The match was also match of the night.